


500 Days Of Coldwater

by briewly



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewly/pseuds/briewly
Summary: On one hand, I want to forget Quentin Coldwater. On the other hand, I know that he's the only person in this entire universe that will make me happy.





	500 Days Of Coldwater

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So originally this was '500 Days Of Eliot' and followed Quentin's POV. I changed it. As I started writing the second chapter this morning I realized I had gotten it all wrong. IT NEEDS TO BE TOLD BY ELIOT! So anyway, forget those 2 chapters I had posted, I know this is really annoying but trust me, you'll thank me later. Once again, I'm teasing you guys with a prologue. I'm not sorry. -B

I hate Quentin Coldwater. 

I hate his self loathing attitude. 

I hate when he talks about Fillory.

I hate his stupid grin and dorky hair. 

I really hate when he tucks it behind his ear. 

I hate the way he over analyzes everything.

I hate when he talks about Julia. 

And I hate the way he sounds when he laughs. 

 

I’m always the one who loves more, that’s my thing. I bond quickly, what can I say? I knew right away when I first met Quentin that I’d be pining for his affection until the day I die, which would be soon considering I’m a raging alcoholic and probably have liver failure. You know, on the one hand, I want to forget him. On the other hand, I know that he’s the only person in this entire universe that will ever make me happy.


End file.
